Qliphort Gardna
by Fall2Glory
Summary: The Qliphort are all machines. Living A.I. They have programming and a directive. Ultimately they weren't living or dead, they just exsisted. But what if we explore a little and say the Leo Corporation was making a creation to fight Academia. Well no plan survives first contact.


**So I decided to start a new story involving a faction from Dueling Terminal. I had this idea in my head for awhile but didn't really know how to start so I decided that this seemed good. For once I actually have a plan for this, but I won't spoil anything but I will give everyone a small hint to the future of this and of El Shaddoll Millenia. What happened to their respective factions in Duel Terminal? That's all so let the story begin!**

Qliphort program initialized….

Beginning Start-up…

Error occurred… Missing File/Sophia/Zefra

Establishing connection…

Error: Server not found…

Connecting to back-up… Connection successful

Beginning Program_Qliphort Gardna

Download in Progress. Cancel? (Y/N)

Y

Booting up systems…

Error: Missing System. Ignore (Y/N)

Y

Boot-Up successful. Beginning start-up

[Status: Online]

The first thing they saw was a bright light that shined into their eyes. They didn't know what it was or what they were. They felt organic but they knew they weren't. The light moved away and holding it was someone in a coat and a mask covering their face and that was when the alarms started and the man turned around sharply, only to be gunned down on the spot. Another man walked into view but they seemed to only check on the corpse and the the experiment.

They touched it's neck opening a small port before plugging something in before something rang. It was some device that they started talking into "Sir we had an intruder. They might've been here to sabotage the Android" he paused as the android deduced that they were talking about it "No sir, nothing permanent" another pause "Alright, I'll get it moving before the tournament" then he put the device down before unplugging what was put into the port.

The android, as they were called, could move now. They got up from the metal slab they were on and looked at the scientists, who gestured it to follow.

They had begun walking out of the room as the android looked around, painfully curious about where it was. Who it was. They had only numbers, Binary they realized quickly, moving through their head constantly streaming information that they didn't understand yet.

After exactly an hour twenty-four minutes and twenty-seven seconds they had stopped in front of a door with the words R.Akaba a name or title they thought before it opened and the scientist walked in with the android behind him. In the room, an office maybe, stood a tall man with a distinct red scarf and gray hair, obviously this 'R.Akaba' "Sir, I brought the test you requested" he stated to his superior.

His superior gave him a curt nod, signalling him to go. He did so and they android felt it should stay.

The man turned around and looked at the android before he began "Do you know what you are?" he questioned bluntly. The android shook their head causing a small sigh to come from the man. "You are the Leo Corporation's newest creation and tool, Project: Gardna" he began to explain to the android "You will be a member of an elite force I'm assembling in order to fight against an enemy that exist in another dimension, but in order to test your capabilities you will be entered in the Miami Tournament to duel against several other candidates of the team. If you prove capable you'll join them. If you prove incompetent you'll be shut down, permanently." he explained coldly causing the android, Gardna it thought, to nod in response.

"Good. Normally I'd keep you hidden but, since you are currently on our systems you'll be allowed to explore the city. Go do so now to get acquainted with the area" he finished as Gardna left.

[Beginning Exploration of area until Tournament]

Gardna had first explored the Leo Corporation's main building before being stopped by a woman with reddish purple hair who escorted them out quickly before suggesting that they head to Leo Dueling School.

Gardna had taken to the idea fairly quickly before stopping in front of a reflective surface. They looked at themselves as to profile their own appearance. Facially they didn't seem to be either male or female, almost as if they were made androgynous in order not to have any features to denote which sex they were. Their hair was short, only being neck-length however it was one of few things that stood out. Their hair was pure white. Another thing that was notable about them was their eyes, while mostly normal their iris' were golden and had no pupils. However the only real thing that would allow anyone to figure out that they were an android were three golden circles two being located on the cheeks and a third on their forehead. However their clothing seemed normal in comparison, being some sort of uniform with an LDS pin in the collar. All in all they seemed to stand out easily, but they also seemed hard to find if they wanted to be.

After finishing the personal profile they began to head to LDS as suggested, only getting distracted by things that it didn't know about.

[Location: Leo Dueling School (LDS)]

The LDS building was probably the tallest thing in the city. It seemed like whoever built it also wanted it to be unique as the center seemed to curve inward before returning to normal at the top. Surrounding it were several dueling fields, but they all didn't seem occupied at the moment.

Gardna decided to walk in and explore a little bit, but the moment the door open their senses were assaulted by how bright and loud the entrance was. Several other people were were watching an Action Duel that was on television while others seemed like they were preparing to sign up for something.

It was a little overwhelming for the android as they temporarily turned down what they could hear. They were distracted by so much at once that they failed to notice someone grab their shoulder. They looked at the person, some girl with black hair and red eyes, who seemed to ask "Hey you okay? You look a little nervous" Gardna thought for a second, was that what it was feeling before deciding to answer "Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed"

The girl stared at him strangely before nodding in acceptance, figuring he must''ve only joined recently. "Well why don't you come with me? I'm looking for someone and I could use some help since my friends seem to be busy at the moment" the girl asked. Gardna only thought for a second before nodding as the girl smiled. "Okay good. Come on" she ordered before she started walking towards the docks.

Gardna at the time wouldn't know that soon he'd be having his first encounter with a member of the XYZ Dimension, but his first impressions wouldn't be flattering.


End file.
